Dancing in the Dark
Shira Wushazaki stood in the forest, her weapon strapped to her back. She stood up straight, eyeing her opponent, waiting for him to make a move before she did the same. Maketsu leaned on a tree beside him. His eyes traced down her body, eyeing her from head to toe. "You do look remarkable love, cute in fact," He said, as he licked his lips slightly. "But are you sure you want to do this here? Right now?" He said. Looking the man in the eyes, Shiro got hyped. "I'm positive..." she said as she pulled out her Axe, pointing it at the man. "Come and get some" Shira said as she smiled. He smirked. "Okay Then." He said. He had been practicing this new technique, and wanted to use it against a real person. He simply stared at her. Then he moved his eyes to a small space behind her. In A millisecond, his body vanished in thin air, and he appeared behind Shiro with a kunai to her back. "I won." Suddenly Shiro held her axe directly in front of her, and in nearly an instant, she replaced herself with him, the axe penetrating his body. "What were you saying?" Shiro said as she smiled. "I was saying. That, do you really want to do this?" He said, simply walking from the axe's blade, unharmed. He turned, leaped back and did some handsigns, then quickly fired a fireball from his mouth, sending it towards Shira. Surprised at his evasive method, Shira took a dash to the right, dodging the fireball as she swung her arm, releasing a barrage of rods that swiftly few her opponents way as the fiery explosion set off a good distance from her. He suspected as much from his wife. "Nice one." He quickly stretched out his hand, not moving to flinvh from her attack. In his hand, apeared a small black cube. He stretched out and tensed his fingers and the cube quickly expanded to a larger cube. The rods, flew into the cube and were disassembledb by their atoms, thus not effecting Maketsu in anyway. He leaped back threw a barrage of shuriken at Shira. Using her unique kekkei genkai, her own body began defending her, deflecting the shuriken away. "Surly you have something else up your sleeve..." Shira said in a relaxed voice as she started weaving handsigns for her next technique, smiling in the process. Maketsu smirked. As soon as the shuriken bounced off, he didn't give her a chance to continue. He clapped his hands together and the dust release cubes emerged from the shuriken and spreaded out of his range but enough where it could easily hurt her. Dashing backwards a great distance, Shira formed a handsign before clapping, realing a pulse of chakra that rushed forward. After passing the dust release techniques, the cubes suddenly faded away as they were rendered inert by the womans attack. Upon her foot reaching the ground, she dashed forward at tremendous speed, forming unique threads on her hands, sending them at her lover in an attempt to literally love him to pieces. He smirked. "Wow, you literally deleted my cubes. Brava." He said, as he leaped back a distance, enough to evade her blades. While doing this he watches her, then fires a black pulse of energy at her, and her blades. Using Quantum Movement to move herself back a considerable distance, she casts a rather large fire technique, which upon coming into contact with her opponents attack, imploded. Using the implosion of heat and flames as cover, she quickly expelled a constant wave of sound from the antenna that appeared across her body before dashing through the fire. These sound waves would impair her targets movements while inducing pain and disrupting the senses. Maketsu's hand pressed against his ears. He screamed in pain. He couldn't do anything. Shira suddenly dashed towards the man until she was a few feet from him before ceasing her sound-based technique, tackling the man in a playful fashion. On the ground, she was on top of him, using several tendon rods to pin his legs, arms and hands to the ground. Staring him in the eyes, she wondered what he was thinking of next. He smiled. When she had deactivated her sound technique, he had tried to grab a kunai, but dropped it from her tackle. While the rods were in his leg, arms and hands, he simply stared at the sky above. "My my... darling, you have improved. Then in a sudden instant, he teleported, into the sky above, as soon as he appeared, he clapped his hand, and the kunai that he had touched exploded in a burst of his dust release chakra. Instinctively activating her healing technique, she didn't try to dodge as she focused her chakra throughout her body. While she healed, he dropped to the ground, and stood. 'I am done for today love, I am tired." He turns and walks off. Curious, Shira got up and ran up to him, putting her arm around his and walking by his side. "I guess that's it for today then..." Shira said before asking him another question. "How has your day been?". He thought. "It was fun. Better than usual. How about you?" "My day has been wonderful. I got to train with my soul mate and I had fun while doing so" the woman said as she leaded her head on his shoulder.